A Haven Ever After
by Ponylover23
Summary: Just a story I started a while ago, Haven isn't really involved until the end of Chapter 2. Comments are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

'Love, Love will keep us together, think of me, babe, whenever…' I open my eyes at the sound of my alarm clock; the one piece of technology that I truly wish was never invented, playing one of the few songs that shouldn't have been created. After turning the piece of junk off, I get ready for school and go down stairs to find my mom making heart shaped pancakes in honor of Valentine's Day. I believe that Valentine's Day is the most pointless holiday ever. Every year it reminds me of the idea that I am single, I've had boyfriends, but never on Valentine's Day and in general hate any form of PDA.

I get to school, bundled up from the cold Connecticut winter, to find that my best friend, Amber, filled my locker with flowers and chocolates. I bend down to grab my math book and notice five notes, which is odd; Amber never leaves more than two notes in my locker. I shove the notes in my pocket and slam my locker shut behind me then pushing my way through the hallway to meet up with all of my friends. No one is in our usual meeting spot, that we call Narnia, so I open up one of the notes and start reading-

-Heyyy! Hubby! Guess what! I LOVE YOU! lol... So did you like your flowers? I had my brother pick them out; you know how much he loves that sort of thing. Anyway HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Love, your wife, Amber-

-I smile Amber is the one person that would do anything to make me smile, especially having her gay brother Kurt pick out flowers for me. I think back to the time that Amber and I had to play a married couple in an improv game, the reason that we call each other Hubby and Wife.

I open the next note which is just a picture of me that Amber drew. I smile at how unrealistic the picture is, with the beautiful girl in a pink dress. If it wasn't for what she wrote on the back I wouldn't have known it was me. Amber finally shows up and I give her a huge hug. "Amber? Did you leave all of these notes? I found all of these this morning," I ask her holding out the notes. "No? I only left two. You got five? FIVE? Like F-I-V-E?" she responds confused. I assure her that there were five and obnoxiously count them.

We sit down and with Amber looking over my shoulder I read the next one-

-Hello beautiful! I mean that! You are one of the most beautiful girls in the school, and one of the few attractive girls that don't dress like all they want is to get in every guy's pants. Which I think looks hideous. Tori, I really like you, I wish that I had the guts to actually tell you in person. "How many exes are there in sexy?" It doesn't matter, as long as I don't become one of them. Love, Anonymous (secret admirer is way too cheesy for me)-

-I didn't realize that guys appreciated that I really don't care what other people think of me. Sadly, the note was typed and didn't give me any clue to who it could be. With a sigh, I ask Amber what she thinks of it and she explains that it has to be a theater kid, or a guy that knows theater kids, which doesn't help at all.

"Amber? Why do guys have to be so confusing?" I say with a sigh, realizing that I still had two more notes to read-

-Dear Tori, Roses are red, violets are blue, you are my friend and I appreciate you, you better know that I will always choose you! Love, Leena-

-I smile at Leena's cheesy pickup lines and Pokémon reference. I've known Leena since 1st grade and she can make me smile, or think rationally, which I appreciate about her. I smile thinking about how awesome my friends are.

I start to read the last note, which is handwritten but stop, calling Amber over-

-Tori, I know that I told you that I didn't like you more than a friend, but I kinda... sorta... lied... Please don't hate me! I like you a lot, but there is a reason that I lied... If you stay after school I will tell you why... Hopefully, you'll believe me. I really like you, Love M-

-The only person I know that I have ever said anything like that to is Max, I start freaking out with Amber, because I have a huge crush on him and he just told me that he likes me, even though he lied about it before. Max is tall, blond with blue eyes, hair that is long but short and generally attractive.

"Tori? That's not his handwriting," Amber says, carefully choosing her words, making sure that she doesn't make me mad. I look at the note and agree. The bell signaling that class will start soon rings, and I continue on my day wondering why he would have someone else write the note.

Luckily, lunchtime comes quickly and I sit next to Max. "Max, did you put a note in my locker?" I ask carefully. Max responds somewhat cryptically saying, "Yes, but I can't let anyone else know, it could be really bad if some people knew and other people might think I'm crazy, which might be just as bad." I try to get him clarify what the heck he was talking about, but no matter how hard I try to get him to tell me, he wouldn't, which made the rest of the day crawl by.

Max quickly finds me after school and drags me to the practice room located off of the band room. I go along willingly, figuring that if things are as bad as he thinks, privacy might be a good thing. We walk into the room and he starts talking, "Tori, first off, I like you a lot, but a relationship wouldn't work out, considering who," he pauses for a moment then continues, "what I am." For a moment I don't respond then I ask him what on earth he could be talking about. He turns around so that his back is toward me and paces as he slowly starts to explain everything, "Well, first off, I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me, but I'm what some people consider a monster." He pauses considering how to explain everything, and then continues, "For everything I'm going to say to make sense try to keep an open mind. Ok? So, thousands of years ago there was a remote village where something strange happened, some of the children started to get strange abilities, each child had a different ability, such as hearing people's thoughts, controlling weather, communicating with animals, and other 'supernatural' abilities. Once the children got older and started families of their own, their children got the abilities of both parents. Those children's children had all of both their parents' abilities. Slowly, families started dying out, and children where getting more and more abilities. My parents are the last two families of the island, and I am the only person to have all of the abilities. My research shows that your family is, um how should I put it, special. Tori, I know you well, but I'm going to ask you some questions, they may seem pointless, random, or even stupid, ok?" he waits for me to nod then pulls a large scrapbook out of his backpack.

Opening it up to the first page, he continues, "Now, find Waldo," as he points to the scrapbook. I scan the page and quickly find Waldo. I point to Waldo and look toward Max who is looking at the clock. "Max, I don't see how a children's book will help with anything!" Max grins and replies, "Well it proves that you see details and changes, like when you first met Kurt you could tell that he was different, or maybe you knew he was gay way before he told anyone." Shocked and in awe that he knew about how I knew about Kurt being gay before he told anyone, which is something that I never told anyone, I ask him if he is psychic and with a chuckle he shakes his head and answers, "No, that is one thing that I can't do."

He pulls out a shoebox, "Make something useful, like a tool or weapon, you can do whatever you can to everything in the box, including the box itself. You have 10 minutes, go!" I open the box and see an elastic band, an unsharpened pencil, a bendy straw, a twig, a pair of scissors, a long piece of string, a paperclip, and an eraser cap. I grab the twig and notice that it would be perfect for a small bow. I put it down and grab the straw and cut off the small end near the bend and cut it like a small scoop. I attach the scoop to the twig and tie the twig together like a bow. I place the eraser in the scoop, pull the string like a bow and let go sending the eraser at Max, hitting him in the middle of his forehead.

He looks up trying to see where it hit him and falls over and starts to laugh uncontrollably, causing me to start laughing. 10 minutes later we calm down and Max confidently says, "Well that saves some time, now I don't have to set up the dartboard!" I laugh and ask him how I did on his test, he laughs and nervously answers, "Tori, there is one more thing, there is a prophecy, I didn't want to get my hopes up, but I actually think you're the one it talks about." He stops suddenly and then asks "Tori? Was my note the only one in your locker?" Confused, I respond, "No? I had your note, 2 notes from Amber, a note from Leena, and one from a secret admirer? Why? Does it matter?" He nods, then taking my hand, opens the door and drags me to his car, a shiny, new, Mustang, and tells me to get in. I get in, happy to be with him.

"Max? Where are we going?" I say as just as he starts driving. "Somewhere safer" is his cryptic response. I stare out the window at the trees speeding by, trying to figure out why he is being so cryptic.


	2. Chapter 2

I fall asleep, waking up to darkness, I reach for my phone, but realize that we aren't in the car; I sit up trying to figure out where I am. I see a hotel room, realize that I'm only wearing my bra and underwear, and see Max lying on the bed next to me.

"Max? Where are we? Why does my head hurt... we didn't do ANYTHING, did we?" I say, starting to freak out, pulling the blanket around me. Max smiles, and then responds sarcastically, "Of course we did, I drugged you, and then we had crazy sex." Before I could say anything he realizes that I actually believe him and he says, "As much as I would have liked to, I didn't, I didn't want to be THAT guy, and you fell asleep with your head against the window and it got dark, so I got a hotel room, called your family and told them that that you went with Leena on a trip, I called Leena and she agreed to go somewhere for February break, then I took your shirt and pants off so you would be more comfortable, and also fell asleep."

I sigh with relief, and then ask where the hotel is, he tells me that we are on our way to a safe place in Maine, but right now we are in Massachusetts. I flip on the light next to the bed, and realize that there is only one bed in the small room, the reason why he was sleeping with me.

With another sigh, I lay back down, as far away from Max as I can, a moment later I ask, "Max, what did you do with my clothes?" Max quietly says, "I sent them with the maid to get washed. Why?" I shyly respond, "Because... I'm cold." Max slides over and wraps his arms around me. I'm surprised by how comfortable it is in his arms, not surprisingly he is just wearing his boxers, but he is warm and I quickly warm up and fall asleep.

Once again I wake up, but this time I realize that I am clothed and am in Max's arms. For a split second I contemplate telling him to put me down or to just pretend to sleep. "Good morning, Max!" I say, looking up at him. He stops and looks down at me and smiles, "Hello sleepy head!" He still doesn't put me down and keeps walking, then suddenly stops and puts me down on top of a flat rock.

I look around, taking in my surroundings and notice that we are on top of a beautiful cliff overlooking the ocean. I see dark blue water crashing against the grey-brown cliff below us and dark green evergreen trees everywhere, except the trail that we must have just come from. The fresh clean air is almost intoxicating.

Then he starts to explain everything, "Remember earlier when I told you that I was the only one left? That isn't entirely true, some of my people met normal people, fell in love, and had children, but these children were different, they only sometimes had the abilities. This lady just moved to the island and she has been helping my people by using her own ability, which even I don't understand, I think you might be related to her and might be able to help her help my people. The people here have started calling these 'half-bloods' various things, such as, troubled, afflicted, and cursed. Tori, this is my native homeland, today it is referred to on most maps as Haven, Maine."


	3. Chapter 3

Max stops talking and brings me to his Uncle Duke's restaurant, The Grey Gull, for lunch. We sit down at the bar and Max calls out "Duke! I'm home and I brought my friend Tori!" Quickly this tall attractive man that couldn't be older than 30 with somewhat long, dark hair, and a few tattoos on his bountiful muscles walks out, "Yo! Max, dude, it's been a while, what can I get you, and your girlfriend?" Max quickly tells him how he found me, making it clear that we aren't together, yet, and tells Duke that he will have the usual. Duke looks at me and I ask if I can have a BLT, to which Duke asks if I want mayo and cheese, I nod, not sure what to say. As Duke reaches to prepare our meals, I notice a scar that looks like it was from a nasty accident.

I space out, trying to figure out what could cause that terrible mark, while Max starts talking to Duke, suddenly hearing that he thinks that I might be related to Audrey. Hearing what Max said, I quickly responded, "Max, I have an Aunt Audrey, but my family hasn't seen her, or her twin sister Lucy, in years. My family actually has this joke that they moved to Nepal to become Monks."

Max suddenly spits out his Coke onto Duke who looks even more attractive now that he has soda dripping out of his hair and they both look over at me as if everything now makes sense. Duke who is now suddenly interested in me says, "TWIN? Named Lucy? It can't be! Are you lying?"

Shocked by the accusation that I could be lying, I shout, "Why the heck would I lie about something like that? I don't know you, or why you think I can help you but lying is one thing I wouldn't do!" as Duke reaches for his chef's knife, but instead of using it like a normal man, he holds it like a dart and throws it, nearly hitting my ear while it flies past and hits the center of the dart board that is hanging on the wall on the other side of the room. Not only do I now feel frightened for my life, but being accuses of being a liar by a complete stranger, in a town that I just found out existed, still confused about why I'm even here, I stand up and walk out the out the door leaving Duke and Max sitting there in awe. I start walking down random roads until I end up at a beautiful beach looking out on the ocean, it would have been amazing, if it weren't so cold I can see my breath. Spotting a bench I sit down to think about everything that has happened in the last 24 hours.

I quickly become lost in my thoughts, not noticing someone walking up to me until I suddenly hear man saying "Ma'am? What are you doing out her alone? It's only about 30 degrees out, it's February after all. I don't think I've seen you around here before, I'm Chief Nathan Wuornos of the Haven PD, What is your name?" I jump at the sound of someone's voice then quietly reply, "My name is Tori O'Donnell, sir, and I'm not exactly sure why I'm here, my friend brought me here because he thinks I can help and thinks that my Aunt, who I haven't seen in years, might be here, but I have no idea. I got mad at him and stormed out of the restaurant we were eating at after his uncle threw a knife at the dartboard behind me and almost cut off my ear! And now I have no idea where I am and I haven't seen my phone since yesterday. Did I do something wrong, sir?"

He smiles and says, "Call me Nathan! You didn't do anything wrong, it's just suspicious when a teenager that doesn't live here is on the beach in February. Let me guess your 'Friend' is Max, right? He sent me to find you, come back to the station with me and I'll help you find him!"

I start to get up but stop suddenly realizing that this is exactly how all of the horror movies and murders start, "Can I see your badge first?" I tell him. Shocked he takes out his badge and asks me why. I tell him that a 'cop' picking up a random girl is how a horror movie could start. He smiles and says "I guess down south they really are different," as he walks away toward his old beat-up blue Bronco.

Running to keep up with him I say "That badge looked pretty real, but I thought cops drove cars," He opens the door and says, "Maybe down south where you come from they do, but here we get awful weather and need vehicles that are just a little bit stronger.

I pull the door closed behind me, but it hits his hand, "OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry I didn't realize your hand was still there," he then mumbles something, not hearing what he said I ask him what he said, louder he says "I didn't feel it," as he gets in the truck and starts driving to the station. I laugh, "of course you did, I know guys feel pain, so don't play that tough guy thing on me!" He looks at me with a serious face and says "I can't feel pain, or anything really, it's this thing called 'idiopathic neuropathy' and I was born with it."

I suddenly flash back to my school's last play, 'Almost, Maine' and laugh. Nathan asks "What's so funny? Are you laughing at me?" I shake my head and tell him about my scene where the boy gets hit in the head by an ironing board but can't feel pain because he has... um... something, but when my character kisses him he can feel everything again.

"Nathan, I know it's just a play, but hopefully something like that happens to you," I sincerely tell him. Nathan, who has now gotten really quiet whispers, "It already kind of has, if you touch me, I can't feel it, but if Audrey touches me I can feel it."

At first I don't say anything because I see the harbor and lighthouse for the first time, but realizing that he mentioned Audrey again I ask, "Audrey? Why is she so special? Max thinks that she might be my missing aunt." Nathan slams on the breaks and looks at me, "Audrey showed up two years ago because one of our residents escaped federal prison, killing a guard and the FBI sent her, but she stayed because of a picture that Vince and Dave showed her of someone that looked like her, named Lucy, but she didn't have any family, she still hasn't figured it out yet, she should be at the station when we get back," he says with a tone that you wouldn't argue with.

Not trying to test his patience, I start to tell him about my aunt, "Nathan, my aunt was a really good shooter, she won all of our local competitions, and she has a twin sister, Lucy, who is also missing. This just keeps getting weirder, Max told me that some people in this town are troubled, but I haven't had any encounters with them yet." Nathan smiles, "You've already met people with the troubles, like Duke and me," confused, I blurt out, "Your not troubled, Nathan, you have a medical condition! And nothing was wrong with Duke, that I know of... unless it has something to do with his scar, but I didn't stick around long enough to find out." Suddenly, as if I said something wrong, Nathan began to become uncomfortable and awkward. We pull into the police station, just as Nathan awkwardly says that if I stick around long enough I'll see what he means.


	4. Chapter 4

The police station is what I consider a standard police station because it looks like it could be anywhere. It is a large, rectangular, brick building with a large sign saying 'Police Station'. As we get out of the Bronco, Nathan tells me that Idiopathic Neuropathy is what he calls 'doctor speak' for the troubles.

Nathan opens the door for me and smiles when I say, "I guess chivalry isn't dead after all." He tells me to go to his office with him so he can help me find Max, stopping at the front desk he asks if Audrey was in, but is told that she had to go check out something 'suspicious' on the other side of the island.

He turns around to leave, but stops, remembering me, muttering that he can't leave me, so he grabs my hand, dragging me along. Once we get back to his Bronco he stops, as if he was going to say something, but just gets in the truck. I get in and buckle up just in time for him to start lecturing me, "Tori, you have to stay out of the way, and not interfere. This is official police business and interfering can put you in a cell for obstruction of justice."

The rest of the trip is awkward and quiet, so looking out the window I notice all of the colorful shore-front houses thinking that it would be fun to live in one. We pull up to an average house, white with a two-car garage, where we get out, Nathan pushing me behind his body as he pulls out his pistol. We walk in the door slowly and I hear my Aunt Audrey say, "It's ok, I won't hurt you," as we turn the corner. I see her, my beautiful blonde aunt.

Audrey continues talking to a small fairy-like creature that is franticly flying around the living room, saying things like "what caused this to happen?" and "you're safe, we're not going to arrest you," in a calming voice, barely noticing Nathan and me. As my aunt keeps talking the fairy, it starts to slow down and grow into a girl who is about my age, and for some reason reminds me of Tinkerbelle when she was in her Fairy form.

In awe of what just happened, rubbing my eyes in disbelief, I stumble backwards into the edge of a chair, causing me to fall back, painfully on my butt. Nathan who just saw me fall is standing there laughing hysterically. Once he stops laughing, he introduces me to Audrey, and the troubled girl, Emily Faerie, explaining how Max thinks that I might be her niece. Nathan and Audrey let me hang out with Emily while they fill out the 'official' and 'unofficial' police reports.

After giving Emily my number and talking about Haven, I say goodbye to my new friend, following Audrey and Nathan out the door to return to the station, finally, to solve my problem. Back in the blue monstrosity that Nathan calls his vehicle, I suddenly say in a silly mocking tone, "You like her! You like her! It's so cute!" As we stop at a stop sign, he glares at me causing me to continue, "She likes you too! It's impossible not to feel the sexual tension between the two of you!" Nathan who is suddenly defensive attempts to counter, "No! How old are you? 12? What do you know about sexual tension?" Now smiling, I tell him, "I am a 16-year-old teenage girl! Being a teenage girl I've seen enough movies and read enough books that I can tell! Even though the idea of you and my aunt... doing THAT, slightly disturbs me, it is so obvious!" Nathan, who has given up arguing, just mumbles something about getting love advice from a 16-year-old.

Just as we get to the station Nathan warns me about telling Audrey about how he feels. Realizing that Nathan could come up with a really awful punishment for me, I reluctantly agree to say nothing. Nathan drags me through the station to his office where he makes me wait while he calls Max. I look around, noticing all of Nathan's certificates and awards, what I assume to be Audrey's desk in the corner, and two papers, one that says 'Follow VinceTeagues on Twitter' and one that says 'Don't Listen to Vince! Follow DaveTeagues on Twitter!' Wondering why he has those signs up I tell my self to ask Nathan when he gets back. Without anything else to do, I grab a few sheets of printer paper and a pen and attempt to sort out what has happened to me today-

- 1. Max has powers

2. People in Haven can be dangerous

3. Max lied to my parents

4. Max basically kidnapped me

5. I don't know if Max lied at the hotel

6. Something happened to Duke's arm

7. Nathan likes Aunt Audrey

8. Duke almost cut off my ear

9. Where is Lucy?

10. Nathan doesn't have any pics of his family on his desk, why?-

-Nathan still hasn't come back, so I move that paper over and on another sheet of paper I start to write to my journal, which I haven't done in years. I am so absorbed in my writing that I don't notice when Nathan walks in and standing behind me he sees my list. In his beautifully masculine voice he, once again, startles me, asking about being kidnapped. Realizing that Max could get in huge trouble, I explain that I willingly got into his car, but didn't know where he was taking me. After I decline his offer to press charges, he tells me that Max had to go into Bangor for something and is sending Duke to get me.

"Nathan? What are those signs on the wall for?" Noticing the signs, he rips them down and explains that the editors of the town paper, 'The Haven Herald, Vince and Dave, keep putting them up trying to get everyone in Haven to follow them.

Duke shows up with his awful, sand-colored truck to bring me to his boat, which as a converted fishing boat, has bunks where I will be staying. Even after begging Nathan to let me stay, he still forced me to go saying, "Even though Duke is unreliable, dishonest, and a general pain in the butt, Max wants you to go there, so that is where you are going." In response is say, "Nathan, I'm 16 you can say ass," as Nathan chuckles and walks me to the door

Reluctantly, I get into Duke's truck, thinking that he looks kind of like an un-animated Flynn Ryder, from Tangled. Breaking my trance Duke suddenly asks, "Tori? I know I'm irresistible, but can you try to stop staring?" Shocked by how arrogant he is and slightly embarrassed, I retaliate, "I wasn't staring! I was trying to figure out why anyone would drive a rusty tin can like this!" Duke smiles, and then speaks, "Usually I'm the one to say something like that! I think we can put earlier behind us and actually get along." Doubting that, I shrug and say, "I don't think I can forgive someone who almost cut off my ear, but I will try." I turn and stare out the window, ending the discussion.

Duke parks the truck and says to me, "Here we are, the Cape Rouge!" Seeing the boat I sarcastically say, "Ok. Where? Oh! You were talking about that big hunk of floating metal!" Duke gives me a quick tour of the boat before he goes to the galley to make dinner, leaving me at my quarters to relax. Looking around I make my way to my bed and lay down staring at the ceiling thinking back to my summers on my grandfather's boat, quickly drifting off to sleep.

I wake up to Duke shaking me telling me that the food is getting cold. "Duke? How are we going to eat all this food? You realize that I'm not a fat teenager that can eat all of this, right?" I question when I see the excess of food Duke made. Duke then tells me to sit, and then when he opens the door to let Audrey and Nathan in, I see the snow. Then two older men walk in, who are introduced to me as Vince and Dave.

As we enjoy the food Duke prepared, I explain to Audrey about how she is my aunt that went missing, but we are still left with questions as I realize that she has no recollection of her real past. "I remember a past, but it's just the past you just described, it's another Audrey Parker's memories that I have. It's like her memories were put in my brain," she tells me, then continues, "there was this one time when I sat down at a piano and started playing, but Audrey Parker doesn't know how. Tori, do I know how to play?" Suddenly I realize that 'the troubles' aren't the only problem that I'm going to have to help with, and then nod to my aunt.

Suddenly Vince says, "Oh! Tori, we have s present for you!" Dave then starts to bicker back, "Vince! Calm down! It's not a puppy," then hands me an envelope as Audrey comments that they just said the same thing they said to her when she first got to Haven. I open the envelope to find a picture that looks exactly like my aunts. Vince excitedly tells me that it is the picture taken at the Colorado Kid murder, which is one of the reasons that Audrey stayed so long. Vince, Dave, Audrey, and Nathan then start to tell me various stories about the troubles. Just as all of the stories start to blur together, Max rushes through the door with so much stuff, he kind of looked like Santa, especially because of the snow in his hair from the outside storm. Max somehow gets all of our guests to leave before handing me my phone, telling me that I left it in the car. Relieved, I call my mom, making up a story about my trip with Leena. Realizing that it is almost 11:30, I drag myself to my bunk, followed by Max who is taking one of the other bunks, then quickly fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up, once again noticing that my clothes were MIA, with a sigh I wrap the blanket around myself and get off my bunk and find my way back to the kitchen as I yell, "Max! What the hell did you do with my clothes this time!?" I quickly find that no one else is on the boat, but find a note-

- Hey, little lady! You're probably wondering where your clothes are, I didn't steal them, I laundered them. All of the bags on the table are things that your boyfriend bought in Bangor yesterday; you can put it all in the trunk by your bunk. Outside there is a bike for you to ride to the police station, where Max will meet you. (We didn't know if you could drive yet) Feel free to make yourself something for breakfast. If you need me, I will be at the Grey Gull. Love, Duke-

-As I read the note I sarcastically think, 'Great! I get to bike through an unfamiliar town, in February, alone, to meet Max, who EVERYONE thinks is my boyfriend!' I scrounge the kitchen before grabbing something that looks like oatmeal, but was labeled in Japanese or Chinese, making me unsure weather it is safe, thinking back to what Nathan said, but I eat it and it tastes fine. I clean up my dishes and walk out the door to find the most hideous bike I had ever seen, a pink bike with ribbons on the edges of the handlebars and with Justin Bieber's face on the basket on the front. With a sigh I grab the bike, finding a Haven town map in the basket, and ride to the station.

When I get to the police station, I find Nathan and Max pacing because it is 11:00 and they were expecting me sooner. Before either of them could start to interrogate me I suddenly ask, "Max! Why the hell would you get me a PINK, Justin Bieber bike? I absolutely hate the color pink and can't stand HIM!" I storm off and sit in a chair in the corner, when Audrey notices me she asks the boys what the heck they did to me.

They tell her that they didn't do much, but they think that I'm just being moody. Audrey quickly responds, "You would be too if you were surrounded by strangers, after being kidnapped and brought to this messed up town! Go easy on her!"

With a sigh Max walks over to me saying that it was all that the store had, and then asking me to go for a walk with him, exaggerating alone so that Nathan and Audrey could hear it clearly. Max drags me outside where it is a nice sunny day, even though it is cold, "Tori, let me show you something," Max says, "jump on my back!" Confused, I do what he told me hearing him comment that he can't believe how light I am. Suddenly, he starts running, making me scream for him to slow down so he doesn't slip on the ice left from last night's snow. He tells me that he can't slip as I notice that we are getting faster and faster. The next thing I know we are slowing down as we pass a sign that says 'Tuwiuwok Bluff'. Max continues to walk until we reach the rock from my first day in Haven. I slide off of Max's back and he walks over to the rock, brushing all of the snow off of a space large enough for him then sitting down. Instead of brushing off a spot for myself, I sit on his lap, which he allows, but with shock. We just sit and talk, and when I get cold we start to cuddle, still talking, until his phone rings and he answers it.

After he shoves his phone in his pocket, he picks me up, this time putting me on his shoulders, and starts to run. We end up at a lighthouse on a peninsula jutting out to form the Haven harbor, leaving me wishing it was summer.

Seeing where we are, I ask, "Where the heck are we? And why are we here?" Max calmly responds, "We are at the last lighthouse in Haven, the other one crumbled last year. We are here because Nathan and Audrey had to go to a more serious problem, and they think that you might be able to deal with this one. A little girl is having a fit with her troubles and we need to stop them before they get bad."

I submissively agree to try to help and follow Max around the lighthouse and see a little girl, wearing a parka and ice-skates, watching a cyclone about 50 feet off the shore, with a little girl, wearing a puffy, marshmallow-like, pink coat and ice-skates, hovering over the spiral of water.

I walk up to the girl on shore and ask her what happened and in the shiest, quietest voice I have ever heard, the little girl responds, "We were fighting. And I said don't go so far and she said she's gonna go and then she ran out farer. And she spinned and spinned and then she floated up far then I looked for our mommies and didn't em!"

I assure the girl that I am here to help and walk over to the base of the cyclone. Calling up to the floating girl I loudly say, "It's OK! I'm here to help. If you just calm down, I can help you find your parents." Gradually the cyclone slows down and the ice reforms before the girl, who is now sobbing, is placed down gently. I lift the girl off the ice as Max picks up the other girl and we start to walk back to the station.

When we get back to the station with the girls, who are now asleep in our arms, we notice a tall, bald man wearing a suit and tie leaning against the doorway of Nathan's office. He is standing there watching us, but something doesn't seem quite right about him. I look at Max to see if he knows who he is and notice the parents sitting in the waiting area.


End file.
